Something about us
by anko5986
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Haru y Gokudera y de como pueden ser tan ciegos de no ver la realidad, por orgullo y por estupides.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer songfic, ah! Que emoción y que nervios!, bueno les cuento que hace relativamente poco volví a escuchar la canción "something about us" de Daft Punk (por cierto me encanta la música de estos dos) y la verdad la letra me sonó a un puro GokuxHaru, así que desde ese momento, me estuvo rondando la idea de hacer una historia de esta canción, pero como estaba ocupada quemándome el cerebro con el fic de inmortality no me quedaban ideas, pero después de leer los reviews que me dejaron del capítulo 8 y los consejos que me habían dejado en los otros reviews, se me prendió el bombillito, decidí ver cómo podía mejorar mi fic, y fue ahí cuando por fin me llego la inspiración para esta historia y bueno no podía dejar de escribir, por eso me quedo taaaaan largo, (podría decirse que este songfic es un experimento de mejorar mi narrativa), y bueno como este fin de semana estuve en cuarentena por un resfriado, no tenía nada más que hacer, escribí y escribí hasta casi terminarlo, y por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes, así que aquí les dejo la primera parte, y como la cuarentena todavía continua, no demorare en subir la segunda, espero sus reviews con ansias y nos leemos en la continuación. Besos

**SOMETHING ABOUT US**

**(DAFT PUNK)**

**Parte 1**

_**-It might not be the right time-**_

Haru se encontraba de camino hacia la escuela Namimori, para encontrarse con Kyoko y por supuesto con su querido Tsuna-san, esa era su rutina de todos los días. No podía esperar a que se acabaran las clases para salir rápido y encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero ese día fue diferente, se tuvo que quedar en su escuela ayudando con unas lecciones a unas compañeras, y por eso salió mas tarde de lo de costumbre, al llegar Tsuna estaba solo, ¿será que ya todos se habían ido? ¿Será que Tsuna-san se quedo esperándola? ¿Sabiendo que ella siempre iba para que regresaran juntos? Pensó emocionada, era la oportunidad perfecta, podría invitarlo a salir sin que nadie los interrumpiera, no podía desaprovecharla

-¡Hola Tsuna-san! – comenzó a saludar con la energía que la caracterizaba

-Hola Haru- respondió como siempre con esa gran sonrisa que la cautivaba

-Me preguntaba si tienes planes para mañana-

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder llego Gokudera interrumpiéndolos

-Decimo, que bueno que lo alcance-

-Gokudera-kun, pensé que ya te habías ido-

-Entonces que dices Tsuna-san- pregunto de nuevo a pesar de la fastidiosa interrupción de Gokudera

-Bueno…mañana quede con kyoko-chan… - decía tímidamente y un poco ruborizado- …quedamos en ir al cine…juntos-

-oh…ya veo- sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder el equilibrio

-Gracias por esperarme Tsuna-kun- luego llego Kyoko

Entonces era eso, no estaba ahí por ella, sino que estaba esperando a Kyoko

-¿Entonces nos vamos? - Pregunto Kyoko con una confianza que no había visto antes

-Si, nos vemos Gokudera-kun, adiós Haru-

-Vaya con cuidado Decimo-

"Adiós Haru", aun no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, pero al verlo irse con Kyoko, a pesar de que igual lo seguiría viendo todas las tardes, sintió como si no lo volviera a ver jamás

-¿Por qué te quedas de pie ahí como una tonta? ¿Que tienes ahí?- como siempre Gokudera tan tosco para hablar

-Son unos tiquetes para el cine que me gane en una tienda y pensaba invitar a Tsuna-san- pero ahora que haría con ellos

De repente una loca idea llego a su mente, para no perderlos pensó en invitar a Gokudera

-¿_Estas loca?, porque habría de salir contigo, ¡mujer estúpida!_ – si, eso sería lo que le diría, y la verdad no estaba de humor para las groserías de Gokudera

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- grito sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Nada…mejor me voy- no podía soportar la mirada de burla de aquellos ojos verdes

_**-I might not be the right one-**_

Después de lo sucedido aquella tarde, Haru se dio cuenta de que Kyoko ya casi no tenía tiempo para salir con ella y ya varias veces había cancelado sus salidas, por eso Haru comenzó a ir sola a su "día de apreciación de Haru" al cual tenía la costumbre de siempre ir con Kyoko, pero ya eso era del pasado, muchas cosas habían cambiado, al igual con Tsuna, cada vez que lo veía siempre estaba con Kyoko a su lado. Esa tarde se encontraba en su pastelería preferida

-Otro "día de apreciación de Haru" sola- se dijo así misma mientras veía la vitrina de los pasteles

De repente unos gritos en la calle llamaron su atención, corrió rápido hacia la ventana y vio que había una muchedumbre reunida, como no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, salió para saber cuál era el escándalo

-Ese joven otra vez- decía uno

-¿Es de la escuela Namimori cierto?- preguntaba otro

-Que vergüenza me daría tener un hijo así- comentaba otro

De quien estarían hablando, se preguntaba Haru, así que poco a poco se fue metiendo entre la gente, para ver quién era, cuando al fin logro pasar

-_Porque será que no me sorprende- _ pensó al ver que se trataba de Gokudera

Se encontraba peleando con un grupo de pandilleros él solo, varios de ellos tenían cuchillos, pero increíblemente Gokudera les estaba ganando, eso si sorprendió a Haru, aunque no aprobaba su conducta, de alguna manera se sintió tranquila al ver que se podía defender sin importar cuantos fueran. La pelea fue interrumpida por las sirenas de la policía que uno de los transeúntes había llamado, los pandilleros escaparon tan rápido, que nadie pudo ver hacia donde corrieron, dejando a Gokudera como único culpable del hecho, ya sin tiempo para escapar la policía logro rodearlo.

-Pero miren nada más, porque será que no me sorprende- dijo uno de los policías

-_Tal parece que no soy la única que dice eso- _pensó al escuchar al policía

-Yo no empecé la pelea- respondió Gokudera con su típica arrogancia

-Eso siempre dices cada vez que te atrapa la policía- luego lo llevo a la patrulla - si continuas de esta manera vas a terminar muy mal- después cerró la puerta

Haru se quedo de pie viendo como se lo llevaba la policía, no supo porque, pero decidió ir a la estación, al llegar vio que Gokudera estaba en la entrada encendiendo un cigarrillo, lo que le pareció extraño

-¿_Porque lo habrán liberado tan rápido?- _se pregunto

-¿Que haces ahí de pie como una tonta?- esa pregunta la hizo dar un brinco

-¿Hahi? ¡Gokudera-san! - exclamo- _no quería que me viera- _pensó un poco avergonzada

Gokudera comenzó a caminar y se sentó en una de las bancas que quedaban frente a la estación como si nada hubiera sucedido

-Qu…que coincidencia jajá- dijo tratando de sonar casual

No dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando hacia el frente

-¿Que te sucedió?- Tenía que preguntar, ya que su encuentro fue una "coincidencia" debía parecer que le sorprendía verlo en el estado en que estaba

-Tuve una pelea- respondió secamente

Claro, de que otra manera sabía contestar

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo tratando de parecer preocupada

-¿Que demonios haces?- pregunto de repente

-¿Hahi?, q…que dices- esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa

-Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me pase, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan grosero?- le recrimino - Es normal preocuparse por alguien cuando esta tan golpeado como tu-

De nuevo no respondió nada, lo que hizo enfurecer a Haru, ¿porque perdía su tiempo con él?

-Deberías aprender de Tsuna-san, el es un chico educado, que nunca se metería en problemas y no tiene hábitos sucios…como el de fumar- luego salió corriendo para no darle oportunidad de responder

_**-But there something about us I want to say-**_

Gokudera se encontraba en su casa, cuando recibió una llamada de Haru, lo que le pareció bastante extraño, en primer lugar porque no había ninguna posible razón por la que Haru lo llamara y segundo porque nunca le había dado su número, pero si no le respondía, nunca sabría porque ni para que lo estaba llamando.

-¿Que demonios quieres?- como siempre con su encantadora forma de hablar

-¿_Cuándo vas a aprender a contestar sin ser tan grosero?- _lo regaño

-¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Para criticarme por mi forma de hablar?- respondió molesto

-_No, no llame para pelear…te llame porque…porque…yo…veras…-_ dudo

-¡Habla de una maldita vez, que demonios quieres!- grito por el teléfono haciendo que Haru apartara el auricular de su oído

-¡_No tienes porque gritarme!- _respondió adolorida

-Entonces habla de una vez y dime como diablos conseguiste mi numero- seguía sonando molesto

-_Bueno, tu número me lo dio Tsuna-san y…te llame porque…necesito pedirte un favor- _

-¿Un favor? ¿Tú necesitas que te haga un favor? ¿Después de que me dijiste que nunca más en tu vida me volverías a hablar, me llamas a MI, por un favor? Jajá, ¿Por qué no se lo pides al Decimo?- su tono molesto cambio por uno de burla

-_sabes que, mejor olvídalo- _ahora ella sonaba molesta

_-_¡No!, espera, no cuelgues- no podía quedarse con la duda de saber cual era ese favor

-_Para que, ¿para seguir burlándote de mí?- _

-No, dime que favor quieres- trato de sonar amable

-¿_Estas seguro?- _

-¡Si!, ¡dime cual es el maldito favor!- pero no le funciono

-¡_Está bien!- _suspiro y tomo ánimos para hablar_ -pues veras…no es exactamente un favor para mi…es para una amiga…-_

-_porque presiento que esto no me va a gustar- _pensó mientras la escuchaba

-_…es que su hermano tiene problemas con un grupo de delincuentes que lo están molestando y…mi amiga sabe que te conozco y me pidió el favor que hablara contigo, para que ayudaras a su hermano-_

_-_En pocas palabras, su hermano quiere salirse de la pandilla y no lo dejan, ¿me equivoco?-

-_¡Hahi!, pues si…mas o menos es eso- _como no iba a comprender, si el mismo es un delincuente

-Ahora entiendo porque me tenías que pedir el favor a mí-

-_¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?- _quedo a la expectativa de su respuesta

-Sabes, este tipo de favores solo se le piden a los amigos, y hasta donde tengo entendido tu y yo no es que seamos tan cercanos- ahora su tono era de superioridad

-_P…pero…nos conocemos ya hace dos años y…hemos hecho muchas cosas junto a Tsuna-san y los demás…y puede que hace un mes no nos veamos pero…-_ tenía que aguantarse ese tonito fastidioso

-Que estas tratando de decir- la interrumpió

-_¡Hahi!... pues tú sabes…que somos…amigos- _

-Jajá, ¿lo dices en serio?- y ahora era un tono de superioridad y burla, doble fastidio

-_Claro que si, los amigos son los que a pesar de sus problemas y peleas siempre terminan juntos y cuántas veces hemos discutido y…seguimos juntos- _

Lo había dicho tan seriamente que ella misma no sabía si era lo que realmente sentía, luego Gokudera quedo en silencio, lo que extraño a Haru

-_Gokudera-san, ¿me escuchas?- _

Después de un momento finalmente le contesto

-…Dile a tu amiga que nos vemos mañana en el parque a las tres, que no llegue tarde- término de hablar y colgó de inmediato

-Gracias…Gokudera-san-

_**-Cause there´s something between us anyway-**_

Finalmente el día más temido de Haru había llegado, la realidad que había negado desde aquella tarde cuando quiso invitar a Tsuna al cine, la confirmación pública del amor entre Tsuna y Kyoko, algo que aun le costaba creer. Todos habían sido invitados a la fiesta de compromiso, pero ella no quería asistir, aunque Kyoko le había dicho que se sentiría muy triste si no la acompañaba en su "día especial". ¿Porque todo tenía que girar en torno a Kyoko? ¿Porque no se da cuenta de cómo me siento? Ella siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Tsuna-san ¿Por qué parece como si no le importara? ¿Por qué la eligió a ella y no a mi? eran peguntas que empezaron a rondar la mente de Haru, no era que odiara a Kyoko, igual seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero tal vez en el fondo si sentía algo de envidia y celos, pero igual no había nada que pudiera hacer, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Pero que demonios!… ¿¡porque no estás lista! –

-¡Hahi!, Gokudera-san ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?-

-¡Que diablos dices si son las siete y se supone que tenemos que llegar a las ocho!-

Era Gokudera-san con su forma de hablar maleducada y siempre molesto, pero que con el tiempo había aprendido a soportar, aun no le había quitado el hábito de maldecir en su presencia pero por lo menos si lo hizo con los cigarrillos, Gokudera no volvió a fumar cuando estaba con ella.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo al mirar el reloj de la pared- espérame mientras me alisto-

Gokudera siguió y se sentó en la sala, eso si, recordándole a cada momento la hora. Fue extraño como se hicieron amigos, quien iba a pensar que después de aquel favor las cosas cambiarían. Como ese favor quedo en secreto, Gokudera aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para echárselo en cara y amenazarla con que se lo iba a contar a Tsuna, lo que disgustaba a Haru, porque de ninguna manera quería que supieran que estuvo involucrada en una pelea de pandillas, era una razón tonta, pero a Haru le comenzó a divertir el seguirle el juego a Gokudera, a partir de eso su amistad se fue haciendo mas fuerte, al punto de que Haru le contaba cosas que no le decía a Kyoko. No podía creer que eso hubiera ocurrido hace dos años, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer, el tiempo definitivamente vuela.

-¡son las siete y treinta y seis porque diablos te demoras tanto!- como siempre perdiendo la paciencia tan rápido

-¡Deja de afanarme, que importa si llegamos un poco tarde!- ese era el estilo de nuestras conversaciones, a grito entero

-¡Estas loca si crees que voy a llegar tarde a la fiesta del Decimo!-

Cuando estuvo lista salieron tan rápido que Gokudera casi no la deja cerrar la puerta, se subieron al auto y parecía como si estuvieran en una carrera, sin piedad piso a fondo el acelerador haciendo que Haru viera toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, sin cesar Gokudera miraba su reloj, maldiciendo entre dientes por lo tarde que iban, pero para su sorpresa, el auto comenzó a desacelerar.

-¡Pero que demonios está pasando!- grito sin darse cuenta de que se habían quedado sin gasolina

-¿Gokudera-san?- dijo mirando el tablero del auto

-¿¡QUE!-

-El indicador de gasolina…mira- dijo señalándolo

-¡MALDICION!- grito de nuevo golpeando sus manos contra el timón- ¡Perfecto! La estación de gasolina mas cercana esta como a diez kilómetros-

Para su desgracia se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, ya que decidieron celebrar la fiesta de compromiso en la mansión principal de los Vongola. Haru había decidido quedarse en un Hotel de la ciudad en vez de la mansión, por obvias razones, le dolía cada vez que veía a Tsuna y Kyoko juntos, y ella no era masoquista, por eso le pidió a Gokudera que la recogiera, la razón que le dio a Tsuna para quedarse en el hotel, era la razón mas creíble e indiscutible, conocer la ciudad ya que era la primera vez que estaba en Italia y funciono.

-¿Y porque no caminamos hasta la mansión?- sugirió

-¿¡Te das cuenta de que si nos vamos caminando estaríamos llegando casi al amanecer!-

Esa era la idea, parece que esa noche la suerte estaba de su lado, que mejor excusa para no asistir sin que Kyoko ni Tsuna lo tomen a mal

–_Discúlpenme Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan pero el auto se quedo sin gasolina y nos quedamos a mitad de camino-_ pensaba, y claro tendría a Gokudera para comprobar su coartada

-_Discúlpeme Decimo, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta, debí estar mas atento- _ así quedaría libre de sospecha y evitaría la tortura de presenciar su compromiso

Por fin algo bueno, no todo podía ser malo

-¿La noche esta hermosa no te parece?- así era, estaba despejado de nubes y se podía contemplar un hermoso cielo estrellado

-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila?-

-Como dicen, al mal tiempo buena cara- luego comenzó a reír

-¿De que te ríes?- la miro confundido

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que estaríamos varados en un campo en Italia, en plena noche?-

No dijo nada, solo soltó una pequeña risa. Luego se subieron al auto ya que comenzó a soplar un viento frio. El resto de noche se la pasaron hablando y olvidaron rápidamente la fiesta de compromiso, incluso apagaron sus celulares para que no los molestaran con llamadas insistentes y sugerencias de cómo podrían llegar a la fiesta…así estaban bien.

_**-I might not be the right one-**_

Haru no podía creer que después de haberse salvado de asistir a la fiesta de compromiso, ahora tendría que soportar (y en primera fila) el matrimonio de Tsuna y Kyoko, como era de esperar, Kyoko le pidió a Haru que fuera su dama de honor y como podría negarse, si fue un milagro que le haya perdonado el no haber asistido al compromiso. Los seis meses que habían tomado para planear la boda habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El "Gran día" había llegado, todos en la mansión estaban ocupados, arreglando el salón, las mesas, preparando la comida y organizando a los músicos, haciendo los arreglos de último minuto al vestido de Kyoko, en fin, todo era un caos. Finalmente llego el momento de la ceremonia, Kyoko en verdad se veía hermosa, y Tsuna…su querido Tsuna-san, se veía como el príncipe azul que siempre imagino, se veía tan perfecto (el es perfecto) que lo único que le hacía falta era haber entrado en su caballo blanco. En ese momento sintió unas incontrolables ganas de llorar y claro, de salir corriendo, pero unos ojos verdes la detuvieron. La ceremonia termino y la recepción había comenzado, los músicos empezaron a tocar una horrible tonada, el vals, y esta vez no estaba obligada a quedarse, ya que toda la atención estaría sobre la feliz pareja y nadie notaria su ausencia, ya había soportado demasiado.

-¡Por fin aire fresco!- dijo a la vez que inhalaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que por meses no hubiera respirado

Aun alcanzaba a escuchar la música, así que decidió alejarse lo más posible, pero…

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A dar un paseo- se detuvo pero se quedo dándole la espalda

-Deberías quedarte- luego escucho como encendía un cigarrillo

-Creí que habías dejado de fumar- continuaba sin verlo a la cara

-Solo deje de fumar en tu presencia-

-¿¡Acaso no vez que estoy aquí!- se giro rápidamente

-Pero si te vas, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana- ahí estaba otra vez su tono arrogante

-¿¡Entonces porque me dijiste que me quedara!- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Porque creí que ya lo habías superado, pero me doy cuenta de que aun sigues siendo la misma mujer estúpida de hace seis años-

-¿¡Por qué me hablas así!-

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia, nunca la había mirado de esa manera, ni cuando tenían esas fuertes peleas en las que duraban meses sin hablarse, era diferente y eso la asustaba

-Porque quiero y puedo- eso la molesto aun más

-¡Porque tienes que ser tan despreciable, porque no puedes ser mas como…!

-¿Como el Decimo? - Pregunto interrumpiéndola

-… ¡Si!, Tsuna-san nunca me ha hablado de esa manera, el siempre me ha respetado, el es todo un caballero… no un sucio delincuente!- le grito con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir tan mal, así como el había hecho con ella

-Jajá, pues tu caballero prefirió a tu mejor amiga, tal vez se dio cuenta de lo inmadura que eres-

¿¡Como es posible que siempre se salga con la suya!, porque nunca puede ganarle una discusión, porque…¿porque siempre tenía que tener la razón? Las lagrimas que había logrado contener en la ceremonia, ahora estaban empezando a salir sin control.

-No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, ¿porque todo lo tienes que arreglar llorando?-

Su voz era tan fría, porque había escogido esa noche para divertirse humillándola, acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, ¿no se suponía que eran amigos? ¿Qué paso con esa confianza que habían construido? ¿Acaso todo era mentira? ¿Acaso este es el verdadero Gokudera?

-Te desconozco, me hiciste creer que eras diferente-

-Yo no te hice creer nada, no me culpes porque tu mundo de fantasía se ha derrumbado-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que en esa pequeña cabeza hueca, decidiste creer que el Decimo era tu "príncipe azul" el "hombre perfecto" te cerraste tanto a la realidad que no te diste cuenta de lo obvio, el nunca sintió nada por ti y te lo dijo de tantas formas, pero tú nunca lo quisiste ver, ¿y ahora vienes a hacerte la victima? Lo mismo paso conmigo, empezaste a crear una imagen falsa de mi, ¿acaso creías que podrías cambiarme? ¿Querías que fuera mas como el Decimo? …pero te equivocas, como lo has dicho varias veces, yo no soy más que un sucio delincuente, que fuma y le gusta pelear y maldecir, ¡no soy el Decimo y nunca lo seré!, ¡así que deja de compararme con el!-

Haru no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo de pie viendo como Gokudera se iba en su auto

_**-It might not be the right time-**_

Un año había pasado desde aquella discusión, y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de el. Nunca antes habían durado tanto tiempo sin hablar. Pero no era capaz de llamarlo y además no era ella quien debía llamar, era el, el fue quien comenzó a discutir, fue el quien la ofendió, así que debía ser el quien llamara para disculparse. Eso decía al principio, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Haru regreso a Japón y de vez en cuando hablaba con Kyoko y con el pretexto de preguntar por todos, podía saber por lo menos que estaba bien, pues eso era lo único que Kyoko le decía. Esa mañana recibió una llamada de Kyoko para contarle sobre la boda de Ryohei y Hana y claro para invitarla también.

_-¿entonces qué dices?, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y es una buena ocasión para que todos nos reunamos de nuevo_-

Si, la verdad sería bueno volver a verlos a todos, pero definitivamente el estaría ahí, y no estaba segura de lo que pudiera suceder, aunque lo más seguro es que terminarían discutiendo de nuevo. Pero por otro lado, esta sería una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle que no le importa y que no le afecta lo que le diga, que no era una inmadura como el creía, si, esta es una buena oportunidad.

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo-

Ya estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás, tenía que ser fuerte. Se dispuso a preparar su equipaje y a alistar todo para el viaje. Durante el vuelo se la paso pensando en lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente.

_-¿Gokudera-san?, vaya si que has cambiado, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?, creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda de Kyoko-chan, ¿cierto?, es que he estado tan ocupada que no recuerdo bien- _si, demostrarle que seguí con mi vida como si nada

-¿¡_Ah! Gokudera-san que gusto verte, pero en este momento estoy ocupada, así que hablamos luego- _ser indiferente también es una buena opción

_-¡¿Que te pasa? ¡Como te atreves a hablarme como si nada!, ¡sínico!, ¡no soy ninguna inmadura, discúlpate por haberme insultado y por haberte comportado como un cretino imbécil!- _¡NO!, por más que se lo quiera gritar en la cara no puedo hacerlo

Al llegar, Kyoko la estaba esperando para llevarla a la mansión

-¡Haru-chan! - grito

-¡Kyoko-chan!- grito en respuesta

-Que bueno que viniste, me da tanto gusto verte- hablaba mientras la apretaba con un fuerte abrazo

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero no deberías apretarme tan fuerte o el bebe se saldrá- dijo entre risas

-jajá tienes razón- Luego se fueron en la limosina que las llevaría directo a la mansión.

Kyoko y Tsuna estaban esperando su primer hijo, tenía cuatro meses pero parecía como si tuviera más, -_tal vez es que el bebe será cabezón como Tsuna-_, pensó con gracia. Es increíble que ya no le doliera verlos juntos, cuando se entero del embarazo de Kyoko se sintió sinceramente feliz por ellos, es como si por fin se hubieran cerrado sus heridas. Desde la distancia alcanzo a ver la mansión y los recuerdos de esa noche inundaron su mente. Ya estaban a pocos metros de la entrada y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-¿_Pero que me pasa?, porque estoy tan nerviosa, recuerda lo que pensaste en el avión- _se decía para calmarse

Al entrar, estaban Yamamoto, Bianchi, lambo e I-pin, al verlos se lanzo de inmediato a abrazarlos, estaba tan contenta que se le olvido que hace un momento era un manojo de nervios, después vio a Dino y a Ryohei, al que felicito con un gran abrazo y por supuesto a Hana, el resto de tarde se reunieron solo las chicas, debían celebrar por el segundo matrimonio del grupo de la escuela Namimori, que buenos recuerdos. Todas estaban tan absortas en la pequeña fiesta, que no notaron la llegada de Gokudera. Excepto…

-¡Hayato!- exclamo Bianchi, lo que hizo que Haru quedara Fría en un instante

-¡Maldita sea Bianchi, cuantas veces te he dicho que utilices tus estúpidas gafas!- Ese lenguaje vulgar y esa actitud, definitivamente era el

-Hola Bianchi, hola chicas-

_-¡¿Una voz femenina? Quien rayos es esa-_ Haru se giro tan rápidamente, que se escucho un pequeño crujido en su cuello. Era una hermosa italiana, con un hermoso cabello castaño y largo hasta su diminuta cintura, unos espectaculares ojos azules y un rostro de diosa.

_-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACIA GOKUDERA-SAN CON ESA MUJER?- _pensó, si antes estaba temblando de nervios, ahora estaba temblando pero de la ira

-Gokudera-san que bueno que llegaste y que gusto verte de nuevo Grazia- Kyoko la saludo con tanta confianza

_-¡¿Grazia? ¡¿Como así? ¡¿Acaso desde hace cuanto que están juntos? ¡¿Por qué Kyoko nunca me dijo nada? – _la sangre de Haru comenzó a hervir con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus venas se iban a estallar

-Que bueno que por fin estamos todos juntos, hasta Haru está aquí también- dijo nuevamente Kyoko con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-_Gracias Kyoko, ¡no tenias porque decirle que estoy aquí!- _pensó de nuevo y en ese mismo momento Haru deseo ser tragada por la tierra y luego escupida en Japón

El no dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, Haru noto que su mirada era diferente, diferente a lo que conocía y diferente de aquella última noche que se vieron, su mirada era tan penetrante que no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, esos ojos verdes habían cambiado, y lo más probable es que haya sido por esa mujer. Un sentimiento familiar había regresado a su corazón, uno que no pensó volver a sentir y mucho menos por el. Había llegado la noche y la mansión estaba en silencio, Haru salió por un poco de agua, ya que gracias a ese encuentro no había podido conciliar el sueño, pero al llegar a la cocina nunca imagino que se encontraría con lo que se encontró. Eran Gokudera y esa mujer, besándose, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Al ver esa escena Haru quedo paralizada y sintió que algo cálido recorría sus mejillas, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, en ese momento se encontró siendo observada por esos ojos verdes, y como pudo, salió corriendo, luego escucho unos pasos detrás de ella pero no volteo a ver, lo único que quería era correr hasta el fin del mundo si era posible, pero parece que el fin del mundo era hasta las escaleras, sintió que la detuvieron del brazo, pero siguió sin voltear a ver.

-¡¿Qué haces?- pregunto secamente

-¡Suéltame!- y bruscamente se soltó para seguir corriendo, pero sintió que la tomo del brazo de nuevo

-¡¿te pregunte que que haces?- le apretó el brazo con tanta fuerza que comenzó a lastimarla

-¡Me estas lastimando el brazo!- le grito, pero no la soltó

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-¡No te importa!- no quería darle la cara

-¿Hayato? ¿Amor?, donde estas, porque saliste corriendo-

-¡Sueltame! ¡Que dirá tu novia si nos ve juntos!- dijo con voz amarga

-¡Maldición!, Hablaremos después-

Finalmente la dejo ir, pero no habría un "después". Durante su estancia en la mansión, Haru hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo y en las noches se encerraba con seguro en su habitación, el día de la boda se la paso con Yamamoto, así se aseguro de no quedarse sola y a la mañana siguiente se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

_**-But there´s something about us I´ve got to do-**_

Al llegar a Japón lo primero que hizo Haru fue cambiar de casa, no quería ser encontrada por nadie, quería desaparecer, cambio su número de teléfono y celular, hasta dejo de revisar su correo electrónico, no quería volver a saber de ninguno de sus amigos, se sentía triste, pero ahora ellos solo le traían malos recuerdos. Desde ahora empezaría una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos, Gokudera ahora seria parte de su pasado, al igual que lo fue Tsuna y por ende, cualquier otro hombre, no dejaría que le rompieran el corazón por tercera vez. Y así fue, se concentro únicamente en su trabajo y nada más. Los meses pasaron y parecía que su herida nuevamente se había cerrado. Se sentía bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un día mientras se encontraba en su trabajo, recibió una llamada de su padre.

-Hola papa, que gusto oírte- el se encontraba viviendo en Estados Unidos por su trabajo

-_Estoy bien, y tu como estas_-

-En este momento, con mucho trabajo, pero dime a que debo el gusto de tu llamada-

_-Pues veras, es que aquí hay una vacante y como me habías dicho que querías cambiar de ambiente y viajar, pues pensé que tal vez te interesaría venir a trabajar aquí conmigo-_

-¡¿Lo dices enserio? – se emociono por la noticia

-_Claro, me daría mucho gusto que vinieras a vivir aquí, ¡sería como en los viejos tiempos!- _ahora el emocionado era el

-¿Y cuando crees que podría viajar?-

_-Cuando tú quieras, solo avísame cuando, para tener todo listo aquí-_

-Perfecto, primero necesito encargarme de todo aquí, te enviare mis cosas poco a poco y estaría viajando después de entregar mi casa-

-_Entonces así quedamos, te hare un bienvenida digna de los Miura jajá-_

-Claro que si papa…la estaré esperando con ansias- eso si no la emociono

Los días siguientes se dedico a enviar todas sus cosas, quería irse lo más rápido posible de Japón, ya que últimamente tenía un extraño presentimiento y en el fondo sentía que debía irse y esta llamada llego justo a tiempo. Sus compañeros de trabajo le organizaron una despedida, le sugirieron ir a un restaurante de sushi, pero no quiso, el sushi le recordaba a Yamamoto y Yamamoto a Gokudera, y lo último en lo que quería pensar era en el. Así que hicieron una fiesta temática y fueron a comer comida americana. Fue una de las noches más divertidas que paso, pero como sus compañeros tenían que madrugar para trabajar se fueron un poco temprano. Al salir del restaurante se ofrecieron a llevarla a la casa pero Haru prefirió regresar caminando, era la última vez que caminaría por esas calles en mucho tiempo o tal vez para siempre. Aunque tendría que viajar al día siguiente, prefirió no ir a dormir, quería llevarse varios recuerdos de su querido Japón. Al llegar a una zona de solo bares y karaokes, se encontró con una muchedumbre que estaba alrededor de unos hombres que estaban peleando, en vez de gritos habían apuestas, aunque debió seguir de largo, la curiosidad no se lo permitió, comenzó a pasar entre la gente y al llegar al frente, no pudo creer lo que vio. Era Gokudera, peleando con un grupo de hombres que parecían ser miembros de los Yakuza. Igual que aquella vez, Gokudera les estaba ganando, pero en vez de cuchillos tenían armas de fuego, uno de los hombres estaba listo a dispararle y Haru no pudo evitar gritarle.

-¡Gokudera-san! ¡Ten cuidado!-

Gokudera comenzó a buscar de donde venia esa voz y no le prestó atención al hombre con el arma, el disparo disperso a la muchedumbre que los rodeaba dejando a Haru a la vista, finalmente los ojos verdes la encontraron. Luego las sirenas de la policía hicieron que los hombres escaparan dejando a Haru y a Gokudera solos en el lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces Haru ayudo a Gokudera a levantarse y escapar del lugar, no podía ser arrestado, esta vez no saldría tan fácil como en aquella pelea con los pandilleros, tenían suerte de que fuera de noche así podrían esconderse fácilmente, cuando estuvieron seguros, Haru le reviso la herida y afortunadamente la bala solo le roso el brazo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto molesta

-Te he… estado… buscando- apenas si podía hablar, estaba exhausto por la pelea y por todo lo que tuvieron que correr escapando de la policía

-¿Buscándome?, no digas tonterías – luego se dio la vuelta para irse

-¡Espera!- alcanzo a agarrarla del abrigo

-¡¿Que haces?, ¡suelta mi abrigo!- le grito, pero más rápido se aferro a el

Al ver que no lo iba a soltar, se quito el abrigo y comenzó a correr, aunque tenía zapatos altos logro correr muy rápido, no podía quedarse y escuchar lo que le iba a decir, ahora que tenía una nueva vida esperándola, no podía regresar a su pasado. Continuaba corriendo, esta vez no iba a permitir que la alcanzara, pero sus zapatos no aguantaron la maratón y uno de sus tacones se rompió, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, se lastimo su tobillo, sus medias se rompieron al rasparse las rodillas y sus manos también se rasparon al caer sobre ellas, ahí fue cuando Gokudera la alcanzo.

-¡¿Estas bien?- pregunto aun agitado, Haru se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía

-¡Vete estoy bien!- trato de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Gokudera- ¡No me toques!- le grito con desprecio

-¡¿Porque no me quieres escuchar?-

-¡Porque no!- cuando logro ponerse de pie comenzó a caminar para alejarse de el

-¡¿Solo quiero que me digas porque estabas llorando esa noche?- grito para que lo pudiera escuchar

-Jajá, ¿no me digas que me estabas buscando solo para preguntarme eso?- no pudo evitar reír, al escuchar esa pregunta

-Necesito saberlo- su voz sonaba diferente

-¡Déjame en paz, mañana tengo que viajar!-

-Si me respondes te dejare ir-

¿Seria capaz de decirle la verdad?, ¿o le inventaría una mentira?, lo mejor seria decirle una mentira, no merecía saber la verdad, esta era su oportunidad de hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho.

-Estaba llorando por Tsuna-san, me dolió mucho verlo de nuevo, me dolió verlo tan feliz con Kyoko-chan y ver que ahora eran una verdadera familia…por eso estaba llorando- si, eso era lo correcto

-Entiendo- no dijo nada más

Luego Gokudera detuvo un taxi para que Haru regresara a su casa, ella lo tomo sin decir nada tampoco, le dio la dirección al chofer y se fue sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, (la droga del resfriado está haciendo volar mi imaginación jeje), mentiras ¡DILE NO A LAS DROGAS! (hay poca y somos muchos) no! Mentiras!, no me hagan caso estoy desvariando, se cancelo la cuarentena, por eso decidí subir los últimos capítulos por separado, no era la idea, pero no me dejaron seguir de floja, así que adiooooooos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ahh! Se me olvidaba gracias a **Kizunairo **por su review**, **me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que todavía falta.

**Parte 2**

_**-Some kind of secret I will share whit you-**_

Haru se encontraba en el aeropuerto, aunque aún faltaban tres horas para que saliera su vuelo, decidió llegar temprano para no encontrarse con Gokudera. Después decidió ir por un café, como no durmió nada, necesitaba mantenerse despierta, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse y perder el vuelo y por eso llevaba unas enormes gafas negras para ocultar sus enormes ojeras. Estaba completamente exhausta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Seria verdad lo que le había dicho?, ¿de verad había venido a buscarla? ¿O solo fue una triste coincidencia? No importa cuánto pensara en eso, ya era muy tarde. Le hecho otro vistazo al tiquete, para confirmar la hora por enésima vez, luego apoyo su cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento, pero de repente sintió que se lo arrebataron de la mano.

-¡Pero qué…!- quedo muda, al ver quien se lo quito

-Así que tú vuelo sale a las cuatro-

-¡Que haces!, ¡regrésamelo!- le grito estirando la mano para tomarlo de vuelta, pero él fue más ágil

-Tenemos suficiente tiempo, te lo regresare cuando terminemos de hablar- y sin ser invitado se sentó en la mesa frente a ella

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!- trato de sonar indiferente

-Tienes razón, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, pero yo si tengo mucho que decir-

¿Que quería decir con eso?, no entendió, pero estaba segura que serian mas insultos

-No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir-

-¡No me importa si te interesa o no, solo cierra la maldita boca y limítate a escuchar!-

Y así fue, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca cambiara esa horrible forma de hablar, pero necesitaba que le devolviera su tiquete, así que decidió hacerle caso y escucharlo

-Está bien, habla- pero no pensaba creerle ni una sola palabra de lo que le fuera a decir

Gokudera estaba extraño, comenzó a jugar con la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa y demoro en empezar a hablar

-…Esto es algo que debí haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé porque no lo dije…-

-_Yo si se porque, porque eres un imbécil_- pensó

-…yo…cuando nos conocimos…bueno, no exactamente cuándo nos conocimos pero si después de un tiempo yo…tu…-

-_Pero que está tratando de decir- _pensó al ver como se estaba comportando

El nunca había tenido problemas para decir lo que pensaba, siempre era tan directo sin importarle lo que la otra persona pensara o sintiera, por eso no entendía su conducta

-…tu…yo te… ¡demonios!- grito de repente

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto sorprendida por el grito

-¿¡Acaso no entiendes lo que trato de decirte!-

-¡Como quieres que te entienda si no has dicho nada!-

-¡Maldición!, todo lo que hice por ti, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿De que debí darme cuenta?- ahora estaba más confundida que antes

-Cuando me pediste ese favor, no lo hice por ser amable o por ayudar a tu amiga, ¡a mí no me importan los problemas de un pequeño bastardo que le dio por jugar a los pandilleros!, ¡por mí que se pudra solo!, ¡mi tiempo es muy valioso!…pero lo hice solo porque tú me lo pediste…¿Quien estuvo contigo cada vez que estabas mal por culpa del Decimo? ¿Acaso creíste me gustaba escuchar tus quejas?, claro que no, eres un maldito fastidio cuando te estas quejando…pero estaba contigo porque odiaba verte sufrir por el-

-Go…gokudera-san, ¿Qué estas dicien...-

-¡Que cierres la boca, no me interrumpas!...la noche del compromiso…¿creíste que fue una casualidad que nos hubiéramos quedado sin gasolina?, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de eso…lo hice por ti…sabia que por obligación tendrías que asistir a la boda, pero no era necesario que fueras al compromiso…y el día de la boda…si no hubieras salido a "dar un paseo"… te habría llevado conmigo…-

Haru no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso esta era una confesión?, no, imposible, eso solo significaría que desde un principio él ha estado...pero de inmediato llego a su mente aquella hermosa italiana.

-¿Piensas, que voy a creer todo lo que me has dicho? Porque te veías muy feliz con esa mujer, ¿como se llama? ¿Grazia?, a propósito, ¿no deberías estar con ella, en vez de estar aquí conmigo? Mira que muchos hombres se morirían por tener a una mujer tan hermosa como ella- su comentario solo irrito más a Gokudera

-¡No digas idioteces!, ella solo fue por…-

-¡No me vayas a decir que estuviste con ella solo para hacerme sentir mal, porque no te creo!- lo interrumpió furiosa

-¡No fue por eso!…fue porque quería olvidarte…estaba cansado de tu maldita actitud, de que no me aceptaras como soy…de que quisieras que fuera alguien más, de que siempre me estuvieras comparando con el Decimo pero…esa noche…cuando te vi llorando…yo…-

-Ya te dije porque estaba llorando, no te hagas ideas equivocadas- lo dijo con toda la intención de herirlo

-¡Dime la verdad!, ¡¿porque demonios estabas llorando?- pregunto con desesperación

_-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 485 CON DESTINO A BOSTON, ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 15, REPITO, PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 485 CON DESTINO A BOSTON, ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 15-_

-Me tengo que ir, dame mi tiquete- se levanto de la mesa y tomo su equipaje

-Si lo quieres responde- la miro seriamente

-No creas que vas a evitar que viaje, si no lo hago hoy lo hare mañana-

-Entonces te seguiré a donde vayas- en ese momento sonó el celular, pero no lo quería contestar

-¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es ella cierto?-

Gokudera miro quien era antes de contestar

-¿Que necesita Decimo?...en este momento estoy ocupado…si…está bien…salgo de inmediato para allá- mientras estaba distraído Haru le quito el tiquete y salió de la cafetería

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no hemos terminado de hablar!- salió rápido para alcanzarla

-¿Qué haces?, debes irte, Tsuna-san te necesita-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque demonios me haces esto!- grito con frustración

-Porque quiero y puedo-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, me alegra mucho ver que la historia les gusto tanto, también les quiero dar un especial saludo a todos los que me dejaron sus lindos reviews, **Kizunairo, .bunny**- decirles que no se preocupen la historia no se acaba ahí, aun queda un poco mas, **temainalumi-chan-** me alegra que te haya gustado, pero lamentablemente la canción no es tan larga (ojala lo hubiera sido jeje)** Marii-se**- que bueno que te gusto y aquí está la conti, espero también te guste, **Iana Walker-** si pobre gokudera, pero ya estaba cansada de que siempre fuera haru la que sufriera por él, y claro que tengo presente a todos mis lectores, pero si no les se los nombres no les puedo agradecer por leerme, por eso siempre los animo a que me dejen reviews, porque siempre me gusta mencionarlos cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, tu también cuídate mucho y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, **puripri**- muchas gracias!, me alegra que te haya gustado y claro que continua, y la verdad es que no pude imaginarme a gokudera confesándose de otra manera jajá, **1234567-** me gusto tu nickname jajá, muchas gracias y si ¡que viva el gokuxharu!, **Hina Sora- **si, la pareja de gokuxharu es la número uno jajá, gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya me siento mucho mejor, que disfrutes esta capitulo también, **Vicki27- **hola, y bueno en este capítulo ya verás lo que ira pasando, no te digo nada más porque es spoiler jeje, gracias por tu preocupación, afortunadamente solo fue un resfriado pasajero (espero que no me repita) **Nikolas Sur-** me hiciste sonrojar jajá, me alegra que te haya gustado, y déjame decirte que me reí mucho cuando escribí esa frase al final, fue lo mejor que haru pudo decirle a gokudera jeje, **brisies- **gracias y espero que este capítulo también te guste - **GriisleChan**- parece que deje mi virus en mi historia y te contagie jajá, mentiras, espero que también te mejores pronto (aunque eso si, sigue aprovechando a leer, mientras no te levanten la cuarentena, porque después se acaban las vacaciones jajá) cuídate y espero que te guste este capítulo. **Naomi17Misora(Andre)**- Gracias, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado tanto y que me haya quedado bien la historia, y no, ahí no terminaba, pero si te digo que el próximo capítulo si es el ultimo, como dije antes, lástima que la canción no hubiera sido más larga, y si ya me siento mucho mejor gracias, solo fue algo pasajero, así que no sufras mas y que este capítulo también te guste mucho y por último a mi sempai **Angelzk-** muchas gracias, y si esa haru es muy despistada y lenta para ver las cosas jajá, y espero que este capítulo este a la altura de los anteriores. Bueno sin más que decir, (si no los aburro), me despido y tratare de subir el ultimo capitulo en estos días, muchos besos y abrazos para todos

_**Parte 3**_

_**-I need you more than anything in my life-**_

_-Te hare decir la verdad así sea lo último que haga-_ Esa frase estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza de Haru desde ese día en el aeropuerto_- Que idiota-_ pensó

Cuando se encontraba en el avión, Haru recibió ese mensaje de Gokudera, fue lo último que le dijo, pero no podía borrarlo, aunque varias veces lo intento, en especial cuando recordaba a Gokudera besándose con esa mujer

_-Han pasado tres meses y no he sabido nada de él, eso solo significa que nada de lo que me dijo era verdad, todo fue mentira, tuve razón en no creerle una sola palabra -_ se decía mientras leía una y otra vez el mensaje en su celular

-¿Haru?- la llamo una de sus compañeras de trabajo

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarte?- contesto sin ánimos

-Te necesitan en la entrada-

-¿Quién?- pregunto sin mucho interés

-Es un hombre, dijo que te está buscando-

-¿Un hombre?- de inmediato toda su atención se centro en ella

-Si, te está esperando-

-_¿Seria él?, no, imposible, ¿que debo hacer?, si voy de inmediato entonces pensara que lo estaba esperando, pero tal vez no sea él, pero y si es el…-_ pensaba confundida

-Aquí esta Haru- escucho decir a su compañera

_-¿Qué?, ¿ya está aquí?, ¡que hago! ¿Me voy?, ¿me quedo?- _los nervios hicieron que se bloqueara

-Señorita Miura, espero no interrumpirla, soy Daniel Bennington recuerda que hablamos por teléfono-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!...s…si claro…s…siga, por favor- en ese momento se sintió como una completa estúpida

Había llegado la hora de salida, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido, pero Haru aun continuaba en su trabajo, no tenia ánimos de regresar a su casa, para que regresaba, era una casa muy grande para ella sola y aunque vivía y trabajaba con su padre tenían vidas separadas. La semana anterior su padre había salido de viaje y regresaría en un mes. Aun no se había adaptado a las costumbres del país, por eso le estaba costando hacer amigos y por eso le quedaba más tiempo para pensar en su antigua vida, en Kyoko, en el. Desde que se fue su padre decidió trabajar tiempo extra así mantendría su mente ocupada, aunque para su desgracia no le estaba funcionando. Últimamente estaba pensando en el más de lo acostumbrado. Lo que le desagradaba bastante

_-¡Estúpido!, porque tuvo que aparecer y poner mi vida de cabeza- _continuaba con el celular en la mano, el mensaje en la pantalla y el pulgar en la tecla de borrar

-Hola Haru veo que todavía no te has ido-

-¿Señor Lewinson?- de inmediato guardo el celular y se levanto de su silla tomando sus cosas- ya me iba-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No gracias, vienen por mí- y sin decir nada mas salió rápidamente del edificio

De todo lo que estaba viviendo, esto era lo peor, que su jefe la estuviera cortejando. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez haber aceptado ese trabajo fue un error. Los días pasaban y cada vez mas extrañaba su vida en Japón, extrañaba su casa, extrañaba sus amigos, a Kyoko, a los chicos, a Gok…no, a el no. Pero era en quien más pensaba. El despertador sonó a las siete en punto como todos los días y como todos los días leía una y otra vez aquel mensaje de su celular, luego se levanto, se preparo su desayuno, se ducho, se vistió y salió hacia su trabajo. Día tras día era la misma rutina, de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa y día tras día se sentía cada vez más sola.

-_otro aburrido día - _Pensó de camino a su oficina

El día se paso rápidamente, lo que alegro a Haru, porque los últimos días su jefe se había vuelto muy insistente. El día estaba lluvioso y por eso decidió irse temprano, pero al salir se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su paraguas, así que se quedo en la entrada esperando a que pasara un poco la lluvia, pero en donde no la viera nadie y en especial su jefe. Mientras estaba esperando, los recuerdos de su vida en Japón regresaron a su mente de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?-

Esa pregunta la hizo volver a la realidad, era una voz familiar, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y al girarse, vio esos ojos verdes, de nuevo habían cambiado pero no le importaba, porque tenía muchos deseos de volver a verlos

-Go…gokudera-san-

Ahí estaba el, de pie frente a ella, no lo podía creer…finalmente vino.

-Discúlpame por no haber venido antes, pero estaba…-

-¿Haru qué haces aquí?, ¿Quién es él?-

-¿Señor Lewinson?, creí que ya se había ido-

Porque tuvo que aparecer en ese momento, si tenían que interrumpirlos, porque no fue otra persona

-¿Quién es este imbécil, porque te habla con tanta confianza?- pregunto Gokudera molesto

-¡Disculpe, pero como se atreve a insultarme!-

¿Te pregunte que quien es él?- grito de nuevo ignorándolo

-No sé quien sea pero ¿como se atreve a hablarle así a Haru?-

-¡Escúchame bien idiota, si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que te largues de aquí!-

-¡Gokudera-san!...- le grito pero no le prestó atención

-No te preocupes Haru, no le tengo miedo a delincuentes como el-

De inmediato Gokudera se lanzo hacia él, empujándolo contra la pared apretando su cuello con su antebrazo

-¡Gokudera-san! ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Détente!- le gritaba pero no le hacía caso

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo defiendes?- pregunto más molesto que antes

-¡Porque es mi jefe!-

-¿En serio?, ¿No me digas?...- dijo con sarcasmo-…escúchame bien maldito imbécil porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, si te vuelves a acercar a ella, te aseguro que será el último error que cometas en tu vida, ¿te quedo claro?- y continuaba apretando con mas fuerza

-¡Suéltalo, lo estas ahogando!- insistía Haru

Finalmente lo soltó y este cayó al piso respirando con dificultad, Haru se acerco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-

-Si, te libre de un maldito acosador- respondió con arrogancia

-Sera mejor que se vaya señor Lewinson yo me encargo de esto y le pido disculpas por todo, de verdad lo siento mucho- luego lo ayudo a levantarse para que se fuera

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-

-¿Estas loco?, ¿Acaso quieres que pierda mi empleo?- pregunto sorprendida y molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-No seas idiota, este imbécil estaba tras algo más-

-¡Si, eso ya lo sabía, pero no tenías porque atacarlo de esa manera!… ¿porque todo lo tienes que arreglar a la fuerza?- estaba desilusionada, porque lo que debió ser un reencuentro feliz, se convirtió en una pelea…como siempre

-Porque no puedo permitir que basura como el este cerca de ti-

-… ¿para eso viniste?… ¿para pelear?- dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste el mensaje que te envié?-

-…no se dé que me hablas-

Como podría olvidar ese mensaje, pero como estaba tan molesta por lo que había pasado, prefirió decirle lo contrario

-Se que estas mintiendo, pero sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando-

Si que lo sabe, decirle la verdad, pero porque no podía decírsela, porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil con él, pero por lo menos en ese momento estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella sintió esa noche e hizo lo que ella hubiera querido hacer

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que pensar en una manera de arreglar lo que hiciste y de salvar mi trabajo-

-¿De verdad quieres seguir trabajando en este lugar?, deberías regresar a Japón…o venir a Italia, podrías trabajar en lo que quisieras yo te ayudaría y…-

-Aquí estoy muy bien y no necesito tu ayuda- lo interrumpió y empezó a caminar para irse

-…Pero yo si te necesito más que a nada en mi vida-

Se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo, pero decidió seguir caminando

_**-I want you more than anything in my life-**_

Al llegar a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho, si todo hubiera sido diferente, si su jefe no hubiera aparecido, que habría sucedido.

-_Porque le dije eso, "aquí estoy muy bien", no, no estoy bien…-_ pensaba

Ahora era ella la que no podía decir lo que realmente sentía, porque le estaba costando tanto decirle la verdad

-_…pero yo si te necesito más que a nada en mi vida- _porque le estaba costando tanto creerle

Aun no había asimilado lo que le había confesado en el aeropuerto, desde el principio ella lo había visto solo como un buen amigo, pero el día de la boda de Ryohei fue cuando todo cambio, cuando lo vio llegar con esa mujer, cuando los vio besándose, porque no podía sacarse esas imágenes de la mente, porque le dolía tanto, mucho más que cuando vio a Tsuna con Kyoko.

_-Pero él es diferente, el puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera, porque sigue buscándome- _ continuaba pensando sin darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido y su despertador sonó como de costumbre

-¿_ya son las siete? Será mejor que me levante - _dijo sin ánimos

Continuo con su rutina diaria, mientras se alistaba, iba pensando en como arreglar lo que había sucedido con su jefe el día anterior, eso si le daban la oportunidad de explicarlo, tal vez cuando llegue ya le tendrían la carta de despido, y ahora que le diría a su padre, ojala el hubiera estado para ayudarla a solucionar este problema, pero eso era algo que tendría que hacer sola. Ya se disponía a salir, pero al abrir la puerta vio que Gokudera estaba al frente de la casa.

-¡Gokudera-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba esperando- sabía que Haru salía temprano, por ello llego antes para poder encontrarla

-¿Para que?- pregunto de nuevo- ¿_para seguir discutiendo?- _pensó

-¿Tuviste tiempo para pensar?-

-¿En que debía pensar?-

-En si me vas a decir la verdad-

Decirle la verdad, porque le importaba tanto saber la verdad, que diferencia hacia

-…Yo no…-

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo antes de que terminara de hablar

-¿A dónde?-

-Deja de preguntar tanto, solo confía en mí-

-¿Pero no vez que tengo falda?-

-Y que, tienes lindas piernas-

-¡No lo dije por eso!- de inmediato se ruborizo- ¡como quieres que me suba a tu motocicleta en falda!

-Está bien, ve a cambiarte pero no te demores-

Rápidamente entro para cambiarse y rápidamente se le olvido que tenía que ir a trabajar, cuando estuvo lista, se fueron y mientras viajaban, Haru se dio cuenta de que se fue con el sin replicar, se le había olvidado lo que había sucedido, que habían discutido, que estaba molesta con él y claro, que tenía que ir a trabajar ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que estaba feliz, era como en los viejos tiempos, pensó que debería darle una oportunidad, estaba cansada de discutir, además era agradable estar tan cerca de él y Gokudera lo noto, porque subió la velocidad e hizo que Haru lo abrazara con más fuerza. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Haru se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundida

-Tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo sacando unos sobres

-¿Qué es eso?- luego los tomo y los miro sin entender

-Son cartas de Kyoko y los demás-

-¿Cartas?-

-Si, son las cartas que todos te han estado escribiendo, pero como cambiaste de dirección y no le dijiste a nadie, decidí guardarlas todas-

Al escucharlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía detenerse, estaba llorando sin control, los extrañaba tanto y le emociono saber que no se habían olvidado de ella. Cuando por fin se pudo calmar, comenzó a leerlas. La primera que tomo fue una de Kyoko, en ella le decía que Tsuyoshi ya había dicho sus primeras palabras y que Tsuna estaba muy orgulloso de él, también que Reborn se había ofrecido para ser su tutor, pero que Tsuna se negó rotundamente y Kyoko no pudo entender por qué, y claro, también decía que la extrañaba mucho. La otra que leyó fue una de Yamamoto, donde le decía que cuando viajo a Japón a visitar a su padre, conoció a una chica que le encantaba el baseball tanto como él, hasta hacia parte del equipo femenino de Tokyo, también de cómo Gokudera los molestaba porque ahora tenía que aguantarse a dos idiotas del baseball, pero eso le divertía bastante ya que Hitomi (así se llama) lograba enfurecerlo hasta el punto de que lo dejaba sin argumentos para responderle. En ese momento Haru no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto

-Nada, es solo que la carta de Yamamoto-san es muy graciosa-

La otra que tomo fue una de Bianchi, donde le contaba que había creado un nuevo menú, pero que extrañamente la mesa donde tenía sus platillos para que todos los probaran exploto, pero que eso no la detendría de seguir creando nuevos platos y que tarde o temprano los tendrían que probar, también le contaba que estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, el estaba extraño últimamente, como si algo lo estuviera distrayendo y eso le estaba ocasionando problemas, por eso tenía miedo de que algo malo le fuera a suceder o de que pudiera salir herido, que le había preguntado pero no le quería decir que le sucedía, pero que ella sabía que estaba así desde que había terminado con Grazia. Haru quedo fría a leer eso, no podía creerlo, sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo.

_-¿Por eso estaba aquí? ¿Ahora que ella no está viene a buscarme a mí?-_ se sintió engañada- _como pudo hacerme esto-_

Gokudera noto que el rostro de felicidad de Haru había cambiado por uno de seriedad, pensó que tal vez había sido por una de las cartas, pero recordó que nada malo había sucedido, así que no había razón para que estuviera tan seria.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con algo de duda, ya que no sabía como iría a responder

-¿Qué paso con Grazia?- lo dijo con un tono que preocupo a Gokudera

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- se arrepintió de haberle preguntado si estaba bien

-Respóndeme ¿Qué paso con ella?- ahora sonaba molesta

-No lo sé, no la he vuelto a ver-

-¿Y por eso estas aquí?-

-¿De que hablas?- no entendía porque empezó a hablar de ella

-¿Ella te abandono y ahora vienes a buscarme a mí? ¿Qué pretendes?-

-¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?-

-Ahora lo entiendo, sabía que todo lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto fue mentira, yo sabía que era imposible que la cambiaras a ella por mí-

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- luego recordó las cartas, ella las estaba leyendo cuando cambio- ¿Qué hay en esas cartas?-

De inmediato se las quito y comenzó a buscar si alguien había mencionado a Grazia, pero Haru se las quito antes de que las pudiera leer

-¡Dámelas!, son mías, no tienes derecho a leerlas, ¿o crees que puede haber algo que te delate?-

-¡Maldición! ¡Dime de una vez que demonios te pasa!- no podía entender lo que decía

-Ella es tan hermosa y yo…yo- no pudo seguir hablando

-¡Ella nunca me intereso!- trataba de convencer a Haru- ¡ella solo fue un estúpido error!-

-Deja de decir tantas mentiras, yo se que tu siempre has sido popular con las chicas, por eso no entiendo que haces conmigo…¿acaso quieres vengarte de mí por todas las veces que te insulte? –

-¿Vengarme?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?, ¡deja de imaginarte cosas que no son!-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de decir tantas mentiras! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!- no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar- ¡si la quieres a ella entonces vete!-

-¡No puedo irme!…no puedo irme porque… te quiero más que a nada en mi vida-

-¡Mentiroso!- se fue y como pudo regreso a su casa


	4. Final

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, me demore más de lo que tenía planeado, pero no importa jeje, como siempre un especial saludo a **Kizunairo .**- **temainalumi-chan-Marii-se**- **Iana Walker-** **puripri**- **1234567-** **Hina Sora- Vicki27- Nikolas Sur-** **brisies**- **GriisleChan**- **Naomi17Misora(Andre) –** **Angelzk **y **AnarchyxHonney, **por sus lindos reviews, esta vez no los voy a aburrir con mis desvaríos, ya que el capitulo está un poco largo, (como es el final es un especial de una hora jajá). Bueno espero que les guste y muchas gracias por haber seguido mi historia y por agregarme a sus favoritos, me despido y muchos besos y nos leemos luego (en inmortality, siiii propaganda gratis muajajaja)

_**-I´ll miss you more than anyone in my life-**_

Al llegar a su casa, Haru se encerró y llamo a su trabajo para decir que estaba enferma y no podía ir a trabajar, pero le dijeron que la habían despedido por el incidente con su jefe, eso solo hizo que se molestara aun mas con Gokudera, como pudo hacerle esto, es verdad que no le gustaba su trabajo y pensaba renunciar, pero no para que la despidieran de esa manera. El resto de día recibió varias llamadas pero no contesto ninguna, ni siquiera vio el identificador, para que, ya sabía que era él.

-_te quiero más que a nada en mi vida- _recordar esas palabras solo le hacía más daño

Se había ilusionado por un momento, mientras estaban viajando en la motocicleta, creyó en el. La noche llego y comenzó a llover, como lo hacia todos los días últimamente. El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Haru decidió mirar el identificador, era su padre, de inmediato contesto y le dijo que tuvo que regresar antes de tiempo y que estaba de camino a casa, que había intentado comunicarse con ella para que lo recogiera, pero que no le contestaba, no le había contestado porque pensó que era Gokudera. Al rato escucho que tocaron a la puerta, le pareció extraño, pero recordó que a su padre siempre se le olvidaban las llaves, así que bajo corriendo para abrirle, pero no era quien esperaba, aunque…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- extrañamente no le molesto verlo

-Vine a verte- Estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia

-¿Y tenías que venir en este momento?- pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-En dos horas regreso a Italia y quería verte antes de irme… ¿puedo pasar?-

-…Sigue, pero solo hasta que pase la lluvia- no pudo decirle que no

Al entrar se sentó en las escaleras y Haru le ofreció una toalla para que se secara

-Sera mejor que seas breve, mi padre no demora en llegar y no quiero que te encuentre aquí-

-Todo el día he estado pensando…- comenzó a hablar sin prestarle atención a lo que le había dicho-…que he hecho todo mal…cuando trato de arreglar las cosas, siempre terminan peor de lo que estaban…cada vez que quería acercarme a ti… terminaba alejándote más…cada vez que te decía la verdad...tu creías que eran mentiras…-

Haru no decía nada, solo se quedo de pie, recostada sobre la puerta, escuchándolo

-…no sabes cuantas veces he deseado poder regresar al día de la boda del Decimo… para no haber dicho lo que dije…para no haberme ido sin ti-

-Pero ya es tarde para cambiar las cosas-

-Es tarde pero solo porque tú quieres que lo sea-

- Tú no lo entiendes-

-¡Entonces explícame para que pueda entenderlo!- le grito

-¡No sabes lo que se siente cuando…cuando…olvídalo!- no pudo terminar de hablar

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me puedes decir la verdad, porque no puedes volver a confiar en mí?-

-¡Ya te dije que tú no lo entiendes!-

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio

-¿Esto era todo lo que tenias que decir?- pregunto un poco molesta

-¿Tanto me odias, que ya no soportas estar cerca de mi? -

No, no lo odiaba, pero estaba tan cansada que ya no sabía que pensar

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- pregunto de nuevo

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- lo miro a los ojos

-La verdad…solo eso-

-… ¿y qué me dices de ella?-

-ya te lo dije, fue una estupidez-

-¿estas seguro?-

-Nunca me vas a perdonar lo de Grazia ¿cierto?-

No dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada

-Supongo que es un no-

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-

-No te preocupes, ya me voy - dijo levantándose de las escaleras

Se giro para abrir la puerta, pero Gokudera la cerro con sus dos manos dejando a Haru en medio

-¿Qué haces?- se giro de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto y poco a poco se iba acercando más a ella

-…Que te detengas- dudo al hablar

-¿Estas segura?- ya solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban

-¿Porque haces esto?- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Porque…-

Sus labios ahora estaban tan cerca, que Haru podía sentir su aliento y escuchar su respiración, la estaba apretando con su cuerpo y podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, no pudo seguir resistiéndose, deseaba que la besara, pero Gokudera se desvió hacia su oído, haciendo que sus labios estuvieran juntos solo por un leve roce

-Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida- le susurro

El ruido de un auto deteniéndose frente a la casa hizo que se separaran, Haru observo por la ventana y vio que era su padre, al voltear, Gokudera ya no estaba.

_**-I love you more than anyone in my life-**_

_-¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?-_ pensaba sin entender lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

Cuando su padre llego le conto lo que había sucedido, aunque no le conto sobre Gokudera. El se ofreció a ayudarle a recuperar su trabajo, pero no quiso, decidió regresar a Japón, se tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver, quería quedarse con su padre y tal vez el regresaría, aunque en el fondo sentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente. El tiempo que Haru había tomado para descansar había pasado, ya era el momento de regresar, su padre la estaba ayudando a alistar sus cosas, estaba triste porque se iba, pero se había dado cuenta de que estaría mejor en Japón. De camino al aeropuerto Haru recibió una llamada a su celular, por un momento pensó que sería Gokudera, pero al ver que era un número desconocido descarto esa idea, contesto y una voz familiar respondió.

_-¿Hola?-_ dijo la voz al otro lado

-¿Kyoko-chan?- como podría olvidar la voz de su mejor amiga

_-… ¿Haru-chan?... ¿eres tú?-_ sonó muy sorprendida

-Si… ¿pero como conseguiste mi numero?-

Se alegro tanto de volver a hablar con ella, pero le extraño la llamada, aunque tal vez Gokudera le habría dado su número

-_Fue el doctor Shamal quien me lo dio-_

_-_¿Shamal-san?- pregunto confundida

-¿_Porque te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Porque desapareciste? ¿Acaso te sucedió algo? Te estuve buscando en Japón pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, que te habías ido a otro país…- _Kyoko no podía parar de hablar

-Es una larga historia, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso…pero cuéntame como estas…como están todos-

Kyoko no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio lo que le pareció extraño a Haru

-… ¿Sucede algo?-

Al escuchar esa pregunta Kyoko rompió en llanto

-¡¿Dime que sucede?- pregunto asustada

-…Tsu-kun…todos…están heridos…les tendieron una trampa y están muy mal…-

Después de escuchar esa noticia, Haru decidió cambiar su tiquete, sin decirle a su padre que se iba a Italia. Al llegar a la base se encontró con el doctor Shamal quien la llevo donde estaban los demás, se encontró con Kyoko y Bianchi, quienes le contaron lo que había sucedido, incluso que Hibari había resultado gravemente herido, al escuchar eso Haru no pudo evitar preguntar por Gokudera.

-…Hayato…el…- comenzó a decir Bianchi- …el no ha despertado desde el día del ataque…-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha despertado?-

-Está en coma…estuvo cerca de una explosión y varios fragmentos se incrustaron en su cabeza…lograron sacarlos todos pero…no ha respondido…-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, sintió que perdía las fuerzas y no podía mantenerse de pie, después todo comenzó a oscurecerse. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla, al sentarse recordó lo que había sucedido y no pudo contener las lágrimas, en ese momento llego Shamal para ver como se encontraba, pero no fue necesario que preguntara, solo le bastó con verla, luego tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto

-…por todos…por haberme alejado de todos…- respondió aun llorando

Como era posible que aun en ese momento siguiera mintiendo, si estaba triste por todos, le dolía verlos así, pero estaban bien…estaban consientes

-Ya veo…creí que era por otra cosa- dijo con indiferencia

-¡¿Por qué mas estaría llorando?- le molesto la forma en la que lo dijo

-Mas bien por "quien" estarías llorando- la miro fijamente

-¿Q…que quieres decir con "quien"?- se sorprendió cuando lo escucho

¿Seria posible que el supiera algo?, tal vez Gokudera le habría contado, si es así entonces no tendría caso seguir mintiendo

-Ya sabes…a un mocoso imprudente y arrogante- si, si sabia

-¿Cómo lo supiste, el te lo conto?- tenía que preguntar

-No, no lo sabía, solo lo sospechaba, pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar- dijo sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?-

-jajá, me pareció extraño encontrar tu numero en su celular, y más extraño aun que te desmayaras cuando Bianchi te conto sobre Hayato, sabía que él estaba mal por alguien, pero nunca dijo por quien…y para mi sorpresa, resultaste ser tu…-

Que idiota, como pudo caer en esa trampa, sabía que Gokudera no es de los que les cuenta sus cosas a los demás, pero eso ya no importaba.

-…me gustaría saber si él fue la razón por la que te fuiste-

-Eso ya no importa…solo dígame cuando despertara- quería saberlo, quería saber cuándo podría decirle la verdad

-Tienes razón, eso ya no importa, ahora ya es muy tarde para eso…y para muchas cosas- hablo seriamente

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-El daño que sufrió fue muy grave, es un milagro que aun este con vida…esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero…lo mas seguro es que nunca despierte-

-¡Mentira!- le grito- ¡eso no puede ser verdad…el…el… como lo sabes si tu solo atiendes a las mujeres, tu nunca has curado a los hombres, así que no lo puedes saber!-

-Lo sé porque fui yo quien trato sus heridas y solo lo hice porque Hayato y yo teníamos un trato-

-¡No!- seguía negando

-Hice todo lo que pude y…-

-¡Tiene que haber algo mas que pueda hacer…!- lo interrumpió-¡…no se supone que es uno de los mejores doctores, esto debería ser fácil!-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar…todo tiene un límite, no importa cuán buen doctor seas-

-¡No!..¡Estas mintiendo!- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo

-Como quisiera poder decirte lo contrario…pero no puedo…- la tomo de la mano - …por eso es que debemos aprovechar las oportunidades que nos dan para decir lo que sentimos, porque si las dejamos pasar, cuando lo queramos decir, puede ser demasiado tarde-

Quería gritarle que se callara, pero no pudo, porque tenía razón. Sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento comenzaron a invadir su corazón, como era posible que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, de cuanto lo quería, de cuanto lo extrañaba, de cuanto lo amaba, tantas oportunidades que le dio para decírselo pero por estupidez nunca se lo dijo, ahora que haría, nunca se lo va a poder decir, nunca lo va a saber, nunca va a volver a ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, si, hasta ahora de daba cuenta de eso también, como iba a poder seguir viviendo sin él.

-¿Donde está?- pregunto sin fuerzas

-En la habitación de al lado-

Se bajo de la camilla y salió sin decir nada mas, al llegar se detuvo en la puerta, todos los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos llegaron a su mente, la tarde cuando quiso invitar a Tsuna al cine y su aparición evito que quedara mal ante él y Kyoko, cuando lo siguió hasta la estación de policía, cuando la ayudo con el problema de su amiga, los días que pasaban juntos después de eso, las tardes que la acompañaba cuando se sentía triste y como lograba animarla, la noche del compromiso cuando se quedaron varados en medio de la nada, todo lo que había hecho por ella, cuando se lo confeso y no le quiso creer, en el fondo sabía que Grazia nunca significo nada para él, pero los celos la habían cegado. Finalmente decidió entrar, se acerco a su cama y se sentó a su lado, el verlo así solo hizo que se sintiera peor, tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, quería sentir su calor, pero estaba frio, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, quemaduras y heridas, al igual que los demás, su cabeza estaba vendada y tenía una máscara de oxigeno, todo estaba en silencio, excepto por el ruido de la maquina que controlaba sus signos vitales. Quería oír su voz una vez más, así fuera para insultarla, quería ver otra vez esos ojos verdes, así la miraran con desprecio, quería verlo de pie, así fuera para alejarse de ella. Luego comenzó a hablar.

-…se que es muy tarde para lo que te voy a decir…y por eso te pido disculpas…- continuaba llorando- …se que fui una estúpida, una idiota que no quiso ver la verdad…cometí el mismo error dos veces, con Tsuna-san, no quise ver que no me amaba y contigo…no quise ver cuánto me amabas y ahora que estas así yo… decido decirte la verdad…- suspiro -…que idiota…esa noche…cuando los vi besándose…estaba llorando por ti, cuando te vi llegar con ella me mataron los celos, verlos juntos fue volver a vivir lo de Tsuna-san con Kyoko-chan, pero contigo me dolió mucho mas, ver que habías seguido tu vida sin mí, ver que nuevamente me habían dejado a un lado, ver que me podían reemplazar fácilmente, y ahora me doy cuenta de que por eso es que no quise creerte, porque no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones y que luego me abandonaras y al leer esa carta de Bianchi donde decía que estabas triste por haber terminado con ella, me sentí tan mal… pero esa noche cuando fuiste a mi casa, supe que era verdad todo lo que me habías dicho, pero creí que había sido la despedida, te espere pero no regresaste, ni me llamaste, pensé que ya no irías… que tonta fui, creo que después de todo si soy una inmadura…después de todo si tenias razón…- luego apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos- lamento haberme comportado como lo hice…lamento no haberte dicho la verdad antes y decirte que…- levanto la cabeza-…te amo más que a nadie en mi vida.

_**Ocho años después**_

-¿Ya están las flores que encargue?-

-Si señor, llegaron esta mañana, aquí tiene- dijo pasándole el ramo

-Gracias- luego salió rápidamente hacia el restaurante

Había bastante tráfico, lo que haría que se demorara un poco en llegar. Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

-Su mesa ya esta lista señora, puede pasar-

-Gracias, pero mi esposo no demora en llegar y me gustaría esperarlo en el balcón, si no hay problema- pregunto

-Claro que no- luego se retiro

Habían pasado ocho años desde que sucedió ese ataque y mientras estaba en el balcón, Haru se dio cuenta de que ahora todo aquello estaba tan lejano en el pasado, aunque el cielo estaba igual que aquella noche cuando se quedaron varados.

-_Me pregunto qué sería de nosotros si ese ataque no hubiera ocurrido-_ pensó, luego sintió que la rodearon por la cintura

-Feliz aniversario- dijo mostrándole el ramo de flores

-¿Lirios japoneses? ¿Donde los conseguiste?- estaba feliz por la sorpresa

-Tuve que encargarlos desde hace un mes, quería que llegaran para este día, por eso me demore-

-Me encantaron, tú siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme-

-Tú sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera- la abrazo y luego la beso

-…Disculpe- interrumpió uno de los meseros -¿ya desean pasar a su mesa?-

-Si, vamos- la tomo de la mano

Estaba tan feliz, hace ocho años no creía que pudiera volver a serlo, su vida ahora era tan diferente, pero no la cambiaría por nada, aunque recordar el pasado aun era un poco doloroso, no podía evitar sentirse mal por haberlo tratado de esa manera, aunque hubiera sido ya hace tanto tiempo

-¿Desean ordenar?- pregunto el mesero

-¿Qué me sugieres?- le pregunto

-No te preocupes que encargue un menú especial-

Haru se había quedado a vivir en Italia, no se volvería a separar de sus amigos ni de Kyoko

-Todo estuvo delicioso, incluso el postre, no me digas que…-

-Sabia que te gustaría y si, también lo encargue, directo de las pastelerías de Namimori-

-No puedo esperar para ver que otras sorpresas me tienes- dijo emocionada

-Entonces vamos, que la noche apenas comienza- luego salieron del restaurante

Todos habían continuado con sus vidas y ahora eran una gran familia viviendo juntos en la mansión Vongola, los malos recuerdos habían sido reemplazados por risas de pequeños niños, todo estaba lleno de vida.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto confundida

-Es tu nueva casa-

-Pero nuestra casa es…-

-Si, se que la mansión Vongola es nuestro hogar, pero aquí será donde pasemos nuestra vejes, solos tu y yo- la abrazo por la cintura, mientras veían la nueva casa

-Tienes razón…es perfecta- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro -¿pero no crees que es muy grande para nosotros dos?

-No, es lo suficientemente grande para cuando nos visiten nuestros nietos-

-¿Que dices, nuestro hijo solo tiene cuatro años y ya estas pensando en nietos?- pregunto sonriendo

-Tienes razón aun es muy pronto para pensar en nietos… ¿entonces qué me dices de otro hijo?-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?- se giro y lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos

-Jajá no me mires así que es broma, el que tenemos ya hace por dos-

-Bueno, eso es porque salió igual a su padre-

-No te lo discuto… entonces que te parece si esta noche estrenamos la casa-

Había amanecido, el día estaba soleado y desde la ventana de la habitación se podía contemplar el mar, Haru ya se había despertado pero quiso seguir en sus brazos, luego el despertó

-Buenos días- dijo besando su frente

-Buenos días- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba su espalda

-¿Qué me sugieres?- dijo apoyándose sobre su pecho

Comenzó a besarla y rápidamente se giro quedando sobre ella

-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?- le pregunto riendo

-Tú sabes que nunca será suficiente, nunca me cansare de ti-

-…te amo Hayato- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

Hace ocho años, Shamal había decidido mentirle a Haru, la cirugía de Gokudera había sido un éxito, sus heridas no habían sido tan graves como lo había hecho parecer, ese día el solo estaba durmiendo. En su vasta experiencia con las mujeres, sabía que la idea de perderlo para siempre le haría olvidar cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho y así fue. Shamal había curado a todos por el trato que tenían, ese día Gokudera tenía un mal presentimiento y antes de partir a la reunión, hizo el trato con Shamal, le dijo que si algo les sucedía el los curaría, a cambio le daría los datos de Grazia, ante esto Shamal acepto feliz. Cuando Gokudera le conto a Haru, no lo pudo creer, no pudo creer que quien los había separado, ahora los había reunido. Una semana después decidieron casarse para sorpresa de todos, pero no les importo, ya habían estado mucho tiempo separados y no querían pasar un día mas lejos el uno del otro.

-Y yo te amo más que a nadie en mi vida-

_**FIN**_


End file.
